You Are Mine
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Tak tahu kapan, tak tahu status, tak tahu larangan dan buta akan ikatan saudara. Sakura jatuh hati kepada adiknya. Tak hanya jatuh hati saja, ia bahkan sudah sangat mencintainya. Melupakan segalanya- semuanya, Sakura bahkan tak bisa melirik pria lain selain adik pirangnya sendiri./T-M/WARN! Lime Incest/NaruSaku-4Ever!
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Mine**

 **Sequel from : A Little Piece of Heaven**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Warning : Rated T-M (for language, lime, etc). Family. Hurt/comfort. Romance. (maybe)

OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Enjoy It!**

"Aku menyukaimu. Ahh, tidak! Lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu.."

Seseorang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah datar— juga nada datar.

Gerakan Naruto saat hendak menyuap roti lapis terhenti, kala pernyataan yang sama seperti biasa kembali terungkap secara langsung dihadapannya. Roti utuh dalam genggaman tangannya ia letakan kembali diatas piring, ia lalu segera meneguk susu hangat sebagai ganti dari roti yang tak jadi ia makan.

Sakura duduk diseberang Naruto, sembari terus memerhatikan gerakan sang adik yang hanya diam tanpa menjawab pernyataan cinta darinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya..."

"..." Naruto masih diam. Hanya mata biru tajamnya saja yang bergerak, itu-pun karena melirik alorji bermerk yang melingkari bagian pergelangan tangannya.

Jarum pendek menunjuk tepat diangka tujuh, dan jarum panjang menunjuk diangka enam kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Jarum merah terus berputar, mengelilingi setiap angka yang terdapat dibalik kaca jam tangan bertali hitam kulit tersebut.

 **Srekk!**

"Kau baru boleh berangkat sekolah, setelah kau menghabiskan rotimu.."

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Ia kembali duduk, lalu menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tak bisa makan dengan tenang, bila kau terus mengatakan hal yang menjijikan itu.." Ucapnya dengan suara dingin, namun terdengar tajam dan menusuk ditelinga Sakura.

Penolakan secara— diam itu terasa bagaikan seperti menampar perempuan itu..

"Baiklah.. aku akan diam untuk sementara." Sakura duduk dengan tenang. Tatapanya lurus ke depan, memerhatikan wajah tampan Naruto yang tak pernah lepas dari raut dingin.

Sama seperti dirinya...

Menghembuskan nafas jenuh, kemudian Naruto segera melahap roti yang disajikan oleh Sakura untuk sarapan paginya. Ia mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya dengan pelan. Bibirnya tetap terkatup, hingga tak terdengar suara kecapnya saat sedang mengunyah.

Perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari Naruto, tatkala ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tergesa. Suara berisik itu berasal dari kamar atas, tepatnya dari kamar tidur Minato.

Kali ini giliran suara langkah tergesa yang terdengar. Seperti suara tumit highless, yang tengah menapaki anak tangga.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa ingin tahu siapa orang tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sakura. Jade terang miliknya bergerak, bergulir mengikuti kemana langkah tuju seorang wanita yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku bisa bangun sampai kesiangan sih..." Wanita berambut merah itu menggerutu ditengah langkah cepatnya. Sebuah mantel hitam tertanggal di pergelangan kurusnya, dan tas mini black juga ikut tertanggal disana.

Naruto masih diam ditempatnya, tanpa bergerak. Ia terus memakan roti ditangannya, dan sesekali meneguk susu saat merasa roti kunyahannya tersangkut ditenggorokan.

Wanita asing itu tiba dilantai bawah. Jemari lentiknya menyisiri rambut merahnya yang tumbuh panjang, sambil berjalan menuju kearah dapur.

Sakura menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat, namun ia masih bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya dibalik wajah datarnya.

Wanita berpakaian sexy itu berdiri di dekat Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Nona pink dan Tuan pirang.." Ia menyapa, lalu meneguk susu milik Naruto tanpa merasa— sadar diri bahwa dirinya adalah orang asing yang dibawa pulang oleh Minato untuk menjadi teman tidur.

Itu-pun hanya satu malam...

Melihat kelancangan wanita itu, membuat Sakura bergerak dalam duduknya, berdiri hendak memaki orang asing tersebut. Naruto segera menahan Sakura, namun hanya dengan tatapan saja. Perempuan muda itu mendengus muak, sebelum kemudian ia menuruti isyarat Naruto untuk kembali duduk dan menenangkan diri.

Sakura membuang muka, melihat kearah lain. Sejujurnya, ia tak senang dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Apa lagi dengan kelancangannya, asal meminum susu yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk Naruto— seorang.

Wanita pekerja malam itu melirik Naruto. 'Tampan' Batinnya. Ia meletakan kembali gelas susu ditangannya, dan hanya menyisakan setengah dari susu putih yang ia teguk.

"Pirang.." Naruto menoleh keasal suara panggilan tersebut. "Namaku Sara.. siapa nama-mu ?" Tangan putih mulusnya tersodor.

"..." Menganggapnya hanya seperti angin berlalu, Naruto kembali menggigit rotinya. Ia tahu dan sadar, bahwa perlakuan dinginnya membuat wanita bernama Sara itu mendesah kecewa.

Sakura menggeram, namun ia tetap bertahan demi menaati perintah Naruto.

Merasa tak mendapat respons, dengan beraninya Sara meraih tangan Naruto. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung melihat ke depan meja. Matanya melotot lebar, namun Sara tak menyadari tatapan membunuh dibelakangnya.

"Jangan terlalu cuek.." Tukas wanita itu, seraya menampilkan senyum centil. Kala mata Sara bergerak, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kearah jam tangan Naruto, yang kala itu juga mengejutkan dirinya.

Hampir jam delapan pas.

Sara melepaskan tangan lebar Naruto, membuat luapan emosi Sakura reda. "Ahh! Sudah saatnya aku untuk pergi.." Ujar wanita itu, bergumam sendirian.

Belum lama Sakura tenggelam dalam ketenangannya, emosinya tersulut kembali, ketika netranya mendapati bibir berlipstik Sara yang sedikit— memudar mengecup sebelah pipi Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan menggebrak meja, Sakura berdiri dari duduk gusarnya.

Sara bergegas pergi, meninggalkan ruang dapur bersama dengan Naruto yang nampak biasa saja setelah ia beri sebuah ciuman selamat pagi. Ia melenggang pergi, tanpa menghirani caci dan makian yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Dasar wanita brengsek! Tak cukupkah kau memiliki Ayahku, sampai kau menginginkan adikku juga.." Suara perempuan yang masih perawan itu sedikit meninggi, namun hanya terdengar samar ditelinga saat mendengarkan dari ruang depan rumah.

Terdengar suara debaman pintu dari arah depan, pertanda Sara sudah keluar.

"Dasar pelacur murahan! Brengsek! Sialan! Bajingan biadab!"

Naruto melirikan netra tajamnya keatas, diam sambil memerhatikan Sakura yang masih terus mencercakan kata-kata hina dan kotor kepada Sara yang sudah jauh dari kediaman mereka.

"Akan kubunuh wanita itu, jika dia masih berani datang kesini lagi.." Sakura berdesis tajam. Ia kembali duduk, lalu menunduk sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa— pusing.

Naruto menggeser kursi. "Aku pergi !" Ia berpamit kepada Sakura dengan kalimat singkat dan datar.

Perempuan itu menengadah. "Hati-hati..." Balasnya, kali ini menggunakan suara pelan yang juga terdengar datar seperti Naruto.

Tak menjawab, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu langsung melenggang pergi. Ia melangkah tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan Sakura yang terus menatap punggung lebarnya hingga jauh.

Satu hembusan nafas terlepas...

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sampai jatuh ke tangan wanita lain selain diriku.." Sakura mengecam, mengucapkan sumpah. Ia tak peduli.. persetan dengan semunya.

Naruto miliknya...

Hanya miliknya seorang...

Camkan itu!

'Kau milikku.'

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sakura tertegun. Matanya mengerjap, bibirnya terbuka kecil. Terdengar helaan nafas darinya, membuat seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan dirinya mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai dia, dan aku sangat menyayangi dia melebihi rasa sayangku pada nyawaku sendiri..."

Sasori tak menahan tangan Sakura, manakala dia menariknya dari genggaman tangannya. Ia hanya diam, sembari menunduk kecil dihadapan perempuan yang berbadan sedang-sedang saja itu, tak terlalu jauh beda dengan ukuran tinggi badannya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa mungkin dia Sasuke ?" Sasori menuding Sakura. Rasanya sesak dan sangat menyakitkan, saat ia mendengar pernyataan jujur yang terungkap secara langsung dari mulut wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Bukan Sasuke, karena aku tak pernah menyukainya.." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya untuk sesaat. "..dia bukan mahasiswa dari University ini, dia sosok yang jauh dari lingkungan kita." Imbuhnya lagi.

Sasori memejamkan mata. "Lalu, dia menuntut ilmu di perguruan mana ?" Tanyanya kemudian, seraya memasang wajah tak senang diparas imutnya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu. Apapun yang aku lakukan, itu semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu.." Sakura menjauh dari hadapan Sasori. "Jangan ikut campur dalam kehidupanku. Kau dan aku, kita berdua tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Jadi, menjauhlah dari kehidupan pribadiku.."

Sasori nampak terhenyak dengan ucapan Sakura...

"Jika kau ingin kita masih berteman, maka sebaiknya jagalah sikapmu padaku mulai dari sekarang.." Sarkas perempuan itu datar, dan dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Baiklah.. akan aku penuhi semua permintaanmu itu.." Lelaki berwajah imut itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, aku mau melakukan itu semua bukan berarti aku sudah menyerah."

Sakura menengadah— tak begitu tinggi. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan diriku, bila suatu saat nanti kau akan tersakiti lebih dari ini..."

"Biarlah.. aku tak peduli." Usai menjawab dengan penuh rasa percaya dirinya, Sasori berbalik kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di taman belakang kampus sendirian.

Sasori berlalu, punggungnya terlihat semakin mengecil akibat jaraknya yang sudah terpaut jauh dari Sakura.

"Seberapa besar-pun perjuanganmu, semuanya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Percuma kau berjuang keras, karena hatiku sudah dimiliki seutuhnya oleh adikku..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Pintu rumah terbuka, lalu muncul sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas darinya, pertanda bahwa ia merasa sangat lelah sehabis menyelesaikan pertandingan basket selama seharian penuh.

Lelah juga dengan batin...

Lelah karena memikirkan masalah keluarganya...

"Menjijikan! Berani sekali wanita pelacurmu itu mencium putraku.."

Langkah Naruto terhenti, tepat saat ia tiba disalah satu pintu ruang pertemuan penting. Seperti.. untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan rekan kerja di kantor, atau bisa juga dijadikan tempat untuk Minato dan Kushina saling berdebat panjang.

"Jangan membesarkan masalah sesepele ini !"

Terdengar suara Minato, yang agak meningkat.

"Ini tak hanya masalah sepele! Dia itu wanita murahan! Aku tak suka dengan kelancanganya, yang sudah dengan berani menyentuhkan bibir kotornya dikulit bersih putraku!"

Kali ini giliran Kushina. Suaranya terdengar tak kalah tingkat dari Minato. Lebih tepatnya, mereka berbicara dengan ketinggian suara yang setara.

"Kushina! Jangan memancingku."

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, Minato !"

Tangan Naruto terkepal— erat. Matanya terpejam, lalu nafasnya berhembus pelan. "Sial! Dia mengadukannya kepada Ibu.." Gumamnya halus. Menghela nafas jenuh, sudah lelah ia menghadapi kakaknya yang sangat keras kepala.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu terus."

"Jangan pergi sebelum masalah ini selesai !"

"Kau selesaikanlah sendiri. Ini masalahmu, bukan masalahku."

"Minato !"

"..."

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari dalam sana...

 **Cklekk!**

Tatkala pintu ruang tersebut dibuka, cepat-cepat Naruto kembali pada posisi tenangnya. Ia berdiri disana, sambil memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Matanya melirik kearah pintu, melirik sosok pria setengah baya disana.

Minato tersentak, begitu ia mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Naruto.." Respons-nya terhadap sang putra pirang.

"Jangan lagi membawa para wanitamu ke rumah ini, jika memang kau ingin hidup dalam ketenangan." Pria setengah baya itu terhenyak. Tatapan Naruto tak dapat ia mengerti, karena selalu terlihat datar dan dingin.

"Tak jadi masalah untukku, bila mereka menyukaimu.."

"..." Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan berbagi..." Minato mendekati Naruto. Tangannya memegang bahu pemuda itu, ia lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan memiliki mereka tanpa mendapat gangguan dariku. Kau bebas, aku bebas.. kita berdua bebas mau melakukan apapun." Lanjut pria setengah baya itu kemudian.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada satu tali tas gendong yang tersangkut dipunggung bagian kanannya.

"Aku tak sebebas seperti yang kau fikirkan.." Dan setelahnya, pria muda itu berlalu begitu saja, membuat pegangan pada bahunya terlepas.

Kepala Minato bergerak, mengikuti kemana arah langkah Naruto menuju. "Siapa yang mengekangnya ?" Blue safir miliknya mendapati kekosongan, tatkala sosok Naruto hilang dalam hitungan terakhir anak tangga.

Disisi lain...

Sakura Namikaze, terlihat sedang berdiri dibalik dinding, tepatnya di dinding yang terdapat dalam bawah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Lakukanlah, jika kau ingin melihatku menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin.."

Ditengah berkata sarkatis, perempuan itu menajamkan tatapan, yang bisa membuat seseorang bergidik saat melihat pancaran membunuh dari sepasang zambrut berkilat miliknya.

"Kau hanya milikku... Naruto."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Nampan yang berisikan segelas coklat panas dan sepiring biskuit coklat, tersaji diatas meja papan. Si penyaji menunjukan senyum manis, lalu kembali berdiri setelah tadi membungkuk.

"Kau sangat giat belajar yah.." Ditengah mengatakan hal tersebut, kedua mata perempuan itu terpejam dengan seulas senyum yang merekah semakin lebar.

"..." Naruto diam tak mengubris. Jari-jemari panjangnya sibuk bekerja, terus mengetik keyboard laptop tanpa sedikit-pun membuka celah dibelahan bibirnya yang tipis.

"Pantas saja kau pintar.."

"..." Pemuda pirang itu masih diam ditengah kesibukan belajarnya.

Sakura maju selangkah, agar ia berada semakin dekat dengan Naruto. "Hey, Naruto...!" Ia panggil nama sang adik, menggunakan suara halus.

"Hn." Tanggap pemuda itu dingin. Tatapan tajamnya tak teralihkan dari layar datar laptop, dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura didekatnya.

"Apa kau punya pacar ?"

Gerakan jari tengah Naruto saat hendak menyentuh keyboard di huruf A, terhenti seketika. Ia terdiam, sembari mengerjap. Mencerna pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya, namun tetap saja tak melepaskan raut dingin dari ekspresi datarnya.

"Punya ataupun tidak, itu semua tak ada urusannya denganmu.."

Kini Sakura memasang wajah datarnya. Ia benci, dan ia merasa sakit saat mendengar jawaban acuh tersebut, yang keluar secara langsung dari mulut lelaki yang amat ia cintai dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain.." Lagi-lagi sentuhan jari tangan Naruto terhadap keyboard pada setiap angka, terhenti kembali. "Karena itu bisa menyakiti perasaanku..."

Kalimat lirih Sakura jeda sejenak, mencari kesempatan untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara...

"Tolong.. biarkan rasa cintaku terus mengalir seperti ini. Mengalir seperti arus air yang tak pernah berhenti, sampai akhirnya kau mau mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepadaku."

Naruto menoleh, melihat kearah Sakura. "Aku lelah, dan aku mau tidur sekarang.." Ia menggeser kursi. Keluar dari celah meja, lalu segera berjalan menghampiri letak ranjang.

Sakura tahu.. Naruto beralasan lelah dan ingin tidur, itu dia lakukan hanya untuk menghindari dirinya...

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu, Naruto.."

Perempuan pink itu masih berdiri didekat meja belajar yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh pemililiknya...

Naruto menaikan kedua kakinya keatas ranjang. Badan tingginya berbaring, kemudian memunggungi Sakura sambil berselimut sampai batas dibagian rusuk dibawah dada.

"Kau juga mencintaiku.. Jangan menyangkal, karena aku sudah terlanjur mengetahui semua tentang dirimu..."

Punggung lebar disana tak bergerak.

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk Sakura. Cepat-cepat tangan kurusnya terangkat, kemudian langsung menyeka mata berairnya secara kasar.

Ia tak mau sampai terlihat lemah dan rapuh di depan lelaki yang amat ia puja dan ia cintai...

"S–selamat malam..." Usai menuntaskan kalimat bergetarnya, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Liquidnya jatuh berhamburan, suara isak tangisnya ia tahan, ia redam dalam bekapan tangan kecilnya.

Lima jemari kokoh itu mencengkram erat selimut yang membungkus tubuh si empunya. Kusut bekas cengkraman tertinggal disana, lalu terdengar suara nafas tertahan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka kedua-duanya, kala itu juga langsung memancarkan kilau tajamnya. Ia terdiam ditengah berbaring, sembari terus menatap datar sosok wanita yang kini tengah mengecup— lama permukaan bibirnya.

Helaian merah muda milik sang wanita berguguran, dan berguna untuk menutup wajah dua saudara tersebut...

'Pintar sekali dia..' Naruto membatin. Terselip sedikit— kekaguman dalam dirinya, mengingat kehebatan Sakura yang terkadang di pagi-pagi buta sudah berada di dalam kamarnya untuk membangunkan dirinya

Hampir setiap hari dia melakukan hal konyol itu...

Sakura menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, dengan alasan untuk membangunkan sang adik. Selalu, dan selalu menggunakan cara yang sama. Dengan cara menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Naruro, dan terkadang ia melumatnya dengan hisapan lembut.

Sakura melepaskan bibir Naruto, tatkala menyadari sepasang kelopak putih tersebut sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia menegakan badan, kemudian menampilkan segaris senyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, sayang..."

Usai menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya, Naruto segera bangun.

"Cukup! Hentikan penyelinapan konyolmu ini, aku bisa bangun sendiri tanpa repot-repot kau bangunkan." Tuntut pria itu langsung, namun tetap tak memudarkan senyum yang tersungging di wajah cantik Sakura.

Perempuan itu sudah kebal dengan semua kata-kata tajam yang terlontar kepadanya. Ia bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai makanan pedas untuknya sehari-hari.

"Kau sering bangun agak siang jika aku tak datang membangunkanmu.."

Naruto menoleh ke samping, melihat ke tempat Sakura berdiri. "Aku selalu bangun di jam tujuh pas. Aku tahu, kau sengaja membangunkanku di pagi-pagi buta, agar kau bisa menciumku." Paparnya datar.

Naruto tahu.. Naruto kenal.. Dan Naruto juga sudah hafal betul dengan Namikaze sulung yang satu itu. Dia yang kerap datang ke kamarnya di pagi-pagi buta, beralasan untuk membangunkan dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah hanya untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi dibagian bibir.

"Hanya cara itu yang bisa aku lakukan, jika tidak kau pasti akan menolakku.." Sakura berkata santai. Ia malah berani membalas tatapan Naruto, tak takut membalas tatapan datar— namun tajam yang terpancar jelas dari sepasang blue safir disana.

Naruto segera berdiri dengan cepat. Lengan kurus Sakura ia cekal, kemudian mendekatkan perempuan itu padanya.

"Dengar, Sakura! Kau itu kakakku, kau darah dagingku, kau adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang aku miliki. Jadi tolong, kumohon.. hentikan sikap bodohmu ini. Aku lelah, aku jenuh, aku muak terus-terusan menghadapi sifat keras kepalamu ini.."

Sakura mendongak tinggi— keatas, demi bisa melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang terpaut dekat dengannya. "Apapun itu alasanya, aku tak peduli.. dan tak akan pernah mau peduli! Kau harus mengerti akan hal itu." Sahutnya santai, lalu menyeringai.

Naruro melepaskan cekalannya dari lengan Sakura. Rambut pirang kusutnya ia acak, hingga membuatnya semakin bertambah kusut. "Jangan bodoh, Sakura..." Lirihnya.

Sakura tak lagi menyeringai, namun ia malah menggantikan seringainya dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

"Kenapa Naruto? Apa kau menyerah? Kau sudah membuang jauh-jauh ke-tsundreanmu? Dan kau sudah mengakui persaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadaku?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Cepat, siapkan sarapan pagi untukku !" Ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri letak kamar mandi pribadinya. Meninggalkan Sakura tanpa meladeni ketidak— warasannya, dan ia lebih memilih mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan fikiran.

"Sebelum itu, kau mau aku buatkan sarapan apa ?"

Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi yang telah ia masuki. "Apa saja !" Sahutan dari dalam sana terdengar redam ditelinga Sakura.

"Akan aku buatkan ramen kuah kari dan jeruk peras saja.."

"..." Tak ada— lagi sahutan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Dan setelahnya, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Melenggang anggun, sembari tak luput dari garis senyum yang bertengger di paras berserinya.

Surai pirang lembut milik Naruto jatuh berguguran, kuyup terkena siraman air dari atas kepalanya. Pergelangan kokohnya tertahan di dinding basah kamar mandi, serta tak menghentikan guguran air yang terus mengguyur seluruh badan putihnya.

Kepala pria itu menunduk, menatap lantai marmer yang digenangi air...

"Mau sampai kapan aku sanggup bertahan..." Aliran air menjatuhi bibirnya yang terbuka. "Aku takut khilaf.. takut lepas kendali.. takut menyakiti dia.. takut melukai dia.. takut sampai merusak dirinya.." Ia menengadah sambil terpejam, membiarkan tetesan air deras mengguyur wajah tampannya.

'Kami-sama.. tolong beri jalan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua.'

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Setelah sekian lama tahun demi tahun berlalu, tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki seisi rumah Namikaze. Disana, diruang makan. Terlihat sekumpulan keluarga Namikaze, yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan di depan sajian sarapan pagi.

Kushina duduk disebelah Naruto, berhadapan dengan Sakura. Minato duduk disebelah Sakura, berhadapan dengan Naruto...

Keempatnya terjebak dalam keheningan. Mereka mengunyah masing-masing roti yang telah disajikan, tanpa ada satu-pun yang bersuara.

Kushina menelan roti kunyahannya. "Sakura, apa perlu Ibu kerjakan satu pelayan lagi untuk menggantikanmu masak dan menyediakan makanan tanpa harus merepotkanmu setiap hari..." Ia meneguk air putih, kemudian melanjutkan lagi makannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak perlu Ibu. Aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur sendirian.. lagi pula, hanya aku sendiri yang tahu menu makanan kesukaan Naruto, dan menu makanan yang paling Naruto hindari." Mata hijaunya melirik tempat sang adik berada.

Nampak disana, Naruto menyeruput ramen dalam diam...

"Memasakan makanan untuk Naruto adalah tugasku yang paling utama.." Imbuh wanita pinky itu— lagi, seraya tersenyum hingga mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit karena rekahan senyumnya yang kian melebar.

Tangan Minato terjulur, lalu menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura. "Putriku yang pintar.." Pujinya, merasa bangga terhadap sang putri yang masih tersenyum lebar sebagai tanggapan darinya.

Gelas yang berisi sari jeruk peras terangkat dari tempatnya. Naruto meneguknya dengan cepat, hingga terdengar tergesa ditelinga orang disekitarnya. Kursi yang menjadi tempatnya duduk bergesar. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya terhadap semua, lantas segera keluar dari celah meja.

"Sayang, perlu Ibu antar ?"

Naruto melirik keberadaan Kushina. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi !" Ujarnya dingin. Kushina hanya tersenyum— kecut, dan membiarkan Naruto berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sosok Naruto lenyap, begitu dia sudah keluar melalui pintu dapur...

"Sepertinya dia sangat menbenciku.."

Minato menengadah, menatap Kushina yang tengah menundukan kepala. "Naruto bukan membencimu, tapi dia hanya benci dengan sifatmu. Itu saja.."

Iris violet milik Kushina bergerak, melirik Minato. "Kau seharusnya sadar diri! Tak hanya aku yang dia benci, tetapi juga dirimu.." Tukasnya, sedikit menggunakan— nada kasar.

Kemuakan mulai dirasakan oleh Sakura...

"Itu karena kau juga !" Minato membalas perkataan Kushina, juga dengan nada kasar. Bahkan lebih kasar lagi.

Satu tarikan nafas Sakura lepaskan secara perlahan. Ia berusaha menahan diri, menahan gejolak amarah yang mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau juga bersalah atas semua kebencian Naruto.."

Perdebatan sengit antara Suami dan Istri mulai terjadi— lagi...

"Awal perkaranya adalah kau, Kushina !" Minato menyangkal— ngotot, tak membiarkan dirinya bersalah sendirian dalam masalah keluarga mereka.

"Jangan terus menyalah—"

 **Srekkk!**

Suara geseran kursi menghentikan kalimat Kushina...

Sakura berdiri, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang dapur yang terasa mulai memanas. Ia berlalu, tanpa sedikit-pun melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Kesenyepan terjadi, tatkala Sakura berjalan menjauh.

Minato bersiap untuk berdiri. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menuding Kushina lebih dulu. "Ini salahmu! Kau suka marah-marah tanpa memikirkan situasi disekitarmu.." Dan setelahnya, pria setengah baya itu melenggang begitu saja.

Alih-alih mau menjawab, sedangkan respons singkat saja tak ada ditunjukan oleh Kushina.

"Dasar pria sialan!"

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Manakala Naruto hendak melihat kearah lain, secara mendadak pandangannya terhenti di depan gerbang Konoha Senior High School. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut— tipis, mengamati sesosok perempuan berbadan langsing yang nampak sedang berjalan masuk menuju halaman sekolah.

Tanpa menjelasinya lagi-pun, Naruto sudah tahu siapa perempuan disana...

Kakak perempuannya, Sakura Namikaze...

Terdengar suara tawa cekikikan centil dari arah belakang Naruto. Suara tawa khas para wanita itu terdengar kian mendekat ditelinga Naruto. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan, gerombolan para gadis KSHS tersebut telah tiba disampingnya berdiri.

"Naruto memang tampan, tak salah bila ada banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta kepadanya.." Salah satu gadis dari kedua gadis lainnya bersuara usai tertawa cekikikan.

"Kau benar, Tenten.." Suara lembut menyahut. Si pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis bersurai indigo, dan bermata putih tanpa— pupil.

'Kesempatan..' Naruto membatin. Ada sesuatu yang tengah ia rencanakan, sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Sakura mau melepaskan dirinya.

Atau mungkin, bisa saja tidak...

Lengan kecil milik salah satu seorang gadis berkuncir tinggi, tercekal dalam gesitnya tangkapan tangan Naruto. Membuat langkah ketiga gadis tersebut berhenti secara mendadak, mengikuti satu teman mereka yang tercegat.

Gadis bermata indah dengan warna biru aquamarine itu menengadah, menoleh kearah si penahan lengan. "Naruto.." Respons-nya kaget saat mengetahui siapa orang yang kini tengah menahan lengannya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada Naruto malah menyentak lengan Ino hingga tubuh depan mereka saling bertabrakan, kemudian terhimpit rapat.

Dua teman Ino lainnya terbelalak kaget, —beserta Ino juga. Ia melotot lebar, diam membatu disela merasakan lumatan mendadak terhadap bibirnya.

Terlalu cepat untuk melumat...

Berulang kali kelopak lentik Ino mengerjap. Bersuara di dalam hati, dan terus meracau disela mencerna baik-baik kejadian yang ia alami disiang hari ini.

'Kami-sama.. ini mimpi atau nyata..'

Hati gadis cantik itu bertanya-tanya. Detak jantungnya bersuara, hingga debaran kerasnya terdengar sampai keluar...

'Kalau ini hanya mimpi, tolong.. jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini.'

Naruto menarik pinggul Ino, mendesak badan ramping gadis itu dengan dirinya. Kedua teman Ino lainnya merona pekat menyaksikan adegan mereka, bahkan ada siswa lain yang sampai berani mengambil gambar mereka yang sedang berciuman ditengah halaman sekolah.

Tidak ada moment yang terlewatkan...

Ciuman Naruto kian dalam— menuntut, menyesap bibir mungil Ino bersama emosinya yang tengah meluap. Ia melumatnya secara kasar, memberi sensasi letupan dasyat dalam hati Ino.

'Maaf.. maafkan aku, Sakura...'

Hati pemuda itu menjerit keras...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Langkah Sakura terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Garis senyum manis di bibirnya pudar kala itu juga, dan kedua matanya membulat. Ia berdiri membatu, menyaksikan adegan— menyakitkan yang tersiar secara langsung di depan matanya.

Rasanya sesak dan sakit di dalam hati, ketika melihat lelaki yang sangat dicintai sedang mencium bibir wanita lain...

Air mata menumpuk, bahkan mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi Sakura. Rasanya sakit.. sangat sakit, rasa sesak juga ia rasakan. Rasa perihnya begitu ketara, hingga nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Sekotak bekal dalam pegangan Sakura jatuh— terhempas hingga terbuka lalu menghamburkan semua isi di dalamnya. Kedua tangannya membekap mulut, menahan isak tangisnya. Kaki kurusnya melangkah mundur— menjauhi halaman.

Ia tak sanggup...

Sakura berbalik, kemudian ia segera berlari keluar melalui gerbang KSHS...

Ia tak dapat lagi membendung suara tangis pilunya. Maka.. biarkanlah ia menumpahkan uraian air matanya. Biarkan ia melepaskan jerit tangisnya, dan tolong biarkan hatinya menjerit dalam kepiluan.

Hatinya menolak keras...

Menolak untuk mengatakan, apa yang ia alami pada hari ini bukanlah kenyataan. Namun, hanyalah sekedar mimpi belaka...

Tapi sayang.. perjalanan hidupnya bukan seperti kisah kartun disney, dimana hari buruk yang hanya akan menjadi mimpi— bunga dalam tidur. Tak bisa lagi ia menyangkalnya, bahwa kejadian hari ini bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan dalam terjaganya disiang hari.

Netra tajam milik Naruto tak lagi mendapati sosok sang kakak berada disana. Pinggang kecil Ino ia lepaskan, lalu jarak antara mereka ia ciptakan.

Ino melepaskan tumpuan telapak tangannya dari dada bidang Naruto. Kepala pirang pucatnya menengadah, mempertemukan iris aquamarine miliknya dengan sepasang blue safir— kepucatan milik pemuda dihadapannya.

Lelaki berbadan tinggi itu menghela nafas— pendek. "Terimakasih..." Ucapnya pelan, terhadap Ino yang hanya mengangguk tak mengerti dengan wajah memerah.

Ditengah menahan rasa malu dan rona merah— pekat di wajahnya, Ino segera kembali ke tempat dua sahabat karibnya berada dengan wajah tak kalah blushing darinya. Kuluman senyum tertahan dibelahan bibir mungilnya, ia lalu menjauh dari tempat sang pencuri ciuman pertamanya berdiri.

Naruto membenarkan letak seragamnya. Ia kemudian bergegas pergi, melangkah pelan menuju tempat dimana hilangnya sosok Sakura.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Kedua pasang kaki yang terbalut oleh sepatu hitam mengkilap itu nampak berdiri di depan tempat bekal, tepat dihadapan kotak yang kini terbaring kearah samping dan menumpahkan isi makanan di dalamnya.

Naruto membungkuk, mengambil tempat bekal makanan tersebut. Tutupnya ia pasangkan kembali, lantas ia pegang dalam genggaman lebarnya.

"Jadi, jauh-jauh dia datang kesini hanya demi mengantariku bekal untuk makan siang..." Genggaman Naruto mengerat, hingga berhasil melepaskan tutup dari mulut tempat bekal tersebut. "Dasar wanita bodoh.." Rautnya terpasang kusut, bertekuk dan saling menautkan kedua alis tipisnya.

Ia menyesal...

Sangat menyesal...

Setetes air jatuh dari atas, lalu pecah berhambur tatkala mendarat dilantai pijakan kaki umum.

Air hujan turun setetes demi tetes, kemudian menderas setelah beberapa detik berlalu...

Serakan nasi kepal dan dua buah telur gulung bersayur, terpisah menjadi pecahan-pecahan akibat tersiram air dari tangisan langit mendung. Bahkan, percikan air yang menghujami seluruh badan Naruto diabaikan begitu saja olehnya.

Kota Konoha di hujani oleh tangisan alam, serta hembusan angin sejuk tak lelah menerpa pepohonan...

Hati dua insan yang saling mencintai di gelapi oleh kegundahan. Alam ikut menangis, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang terikat dalam hubungan terlarang.

Cinta terlarang yang tumbuh diantara dua bersaudara...

Sang kakak begitu mencintai si adik...

Si adik yang nampak begitu enggan untuk membalas perasaan tulus dari sang kakak. Perasaan si adik terlalu tertutup, hingga tak ada satu-pun orang yang bisa membaca isi hatinya...

Sakura tahu, bahwa perasaan Naruto terhadapnya sama dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun untuk masalah sepasang kakak dan adik tersebut kali ini, ialah ego dan gengsi yang menjadi penghalang cinta mereka berdua.

Harga diri Naruto dijunjung terlalu tinggi, hingga cintanya sulit untuk digapai...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Okay.. sesuai janji.. Fic nista ini hanya akan menjadi Two-shot, dan akan langsung **END** Se'updatenya chap 2 nanti...

Moga hurt-nya kerasa.. malau masih belum kerasa juga.. yg punya golok, tolong pinjamin ane -_- ane pinjam sebentar, untuk memberesi tumbuhan semak blukar yg tumbuh dibelakang rumah ane :V

Gk salah, 'kan? Ane minjam golok untuk nebas?

*Jawaban Anda ada di kotak **Review...***

 **Next Chap...**

 **o.O.o**

"Atas dasar apa kalian sampai melakukan dosa sebesar ini.."

"Berdasarkan cinta."


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Mine |Final Chap**

 **Sequel from : A Little Piece of Heaven**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Warning : Rated T-M (for language, lime, etc). Family. Hurt/comfort. Romance. (maybe)

OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstrsam theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Naruto nampak terheran karena begitu masuk ke dalam rumah ia langsung mendapati satu buah koper hitam berukuran besar terletak di dekat anak tangga paling terakhir— di bawah. Ia berjalan menuju letak tangga sambil masih terheran, kemudian berhenti dan berdiri di dekat koper padat tersebut setibanya ia di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" Ia bertanya heran kepada ruangan kosong. Tangan panjang miliknya terjulur lalu menggapai gagang koper yang menongol keluar seutuhnya.

"Siapa yang mau pergi dari rumah ini?" Pemuda itu masih bertanya-tanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari koperku!"

Kontan, kepala Naruto tertoleh ke asal teguran dingin tersebut. Terlihat di atas sana.. di susunan anak tangga, Sakura menuruni tangga sambil membawa sebuah tas gendong di punggungnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sakura!?"

"Aku sedang melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dariku.." Dahi Naruto bertekuk, membetuk sebuah kerutan bingung di sana.

Sakura tiba di tempatnya meninggalkan koper. Kelima jemari lentik di bagian tangan kanannya ia kamitkan pada bagian gagang komper, dan mulai menyeretnya. Namun belum sempat perempuan yang mengenakan jaket hitam itu benar-benar pergi, langkahnya langsung tertahan karena ulah orang di belakangnya.

Pergelangan kurus Sakura tertangkap cepat dalam cekalan tangan Naruto. Ia menahannya, menunda kepergian perempuan itu.

"Sakura! Jelaskan dulu semuanya!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cekalan erat Naruto. Tangannya bergerak, meronta untuk minta di lepaskan.

Cekalan itu terlalu erat, membuat Sakura meringis pelan karenanya...

"S–sakit, Naruto.." Rintih wanita itu, namun tetap tak mengendurkan cekalan erat terhadap tangan kecilnya. "Naruto, lep—" Permintaan Sakura tersela ketika tubuhnya di sentak hingga menabrak bagian tubuh depan Naruto.

Keduanya saling berhadapan tanpa menciptakan jarak antar tubuh mereka...

"Jelaskan kepadaku apa maksud dari semua ini!" Tekanan dingin Naruto mendesak Sakura, membuat jantung perempuan itu berdetak lemah. "Apa yang mau lakukan dengan semua barang-barangmu.." Tekannya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan tajam.

Sakura menengadah ke atas, dan membalas kilatan tajam dari pancaran blue safir milik Naruto yang tersorot langsung mengenai pandangan matanya. Ia terhipnotis dengan tatapan— tak rela itu, membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemah tak berdaya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi dari kehidupanmu.." Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan sampai terjadi. Ia tak menginginkan Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya, yang ia inginkan untuk pergi jauh-jauh darinya cuma perasaan terlarang sang kakak saja. Tidak dengan sosoknya.

"Jangan konyol, Sakura.."

Perempuan itu mengangkat satu tangannya, lalu ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi halus Naruto. "Sekarang aku sudah mengambulkan apa yang kau inginkan..." Tatapan hijaunya nampak begitu sayu. Mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Naruto yang terlihat sedang menatapnya tanpa menggunakan sorot dingin seperti biasa.

Tatapan— tak rela itu berhasil meluluhkan kekerasan hati perempuan itu...

Hanya hati. Tapi tidak dengan fikirannya.

Bibir ranum Sakura terbuka. "Tidak ada nyamannya tinggal satu atap bersama orang yang enggan mengungkapkan kata cinta kepadaku.." Ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, demi memberikan senyumnya kepada Naruto. "Biarkan aku pergi." Pintanya dengan suara lembut yang terdengar begitu halus di telinga Naruto.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Tawa pelan lolos dari belahan bibir Sakura. Kakinya berjinjit hingga ke ujung lalu wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Naruto.

Ia mengecup bibir pria itu. Melumatnya pelan, namun hanya sebentar. Kemudian ia kembali menjauhkan wajah mereka, dan menatap dari bawah sang adik yang tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari ukuran badan kecilnya.

"Bila kau sakit, maka aku juga akan merasakan rasa sakitmu. Kau dan aku satu.. kau dan aku saling terhubung dengan ikatan cinta. Kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan."

Naruto nampak diam membiarkan jempol milik Sakura mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan sentuhan halus. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." Menarik sentuhan jempolnya dari bibir Naruto, kini Sakura kembali berpijak normal.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawah merasakan rasa ngilu yang menyerang hatinya. "Kumohon, jangan pergi." Ia kembali meraih tangan putih Sakura, namun kali ini pada bagian jemarinya yang ia kamit.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"..." Naruto tak punya kekuatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Tautan terhadap jemarinya ia lepaskan, dan setelah itu ia membiarkan tangan Naruto terkulai di sisi badan.

Raut datar lepas sepenuhnya dari wajah Naruto..

"Tetaplah berwajah seperti itu.." Kembali Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto, kali ini kedua sisinya ia elus. "Dengan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin tampan." Lagi-lagi ia berjinjit, namun untuk kali ini bibir ranumnya bergantian meninggalkan kecupan penuh cinta di bagian kening Naruto.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu.." Usai mengungkapkan hal tersebut, Sakura meraih kopernya kemudian berbalik membelakangi Naruto. "Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Langkahnya langsung berpacu cepat menghampiri letak pintu menuju keluar, dan berlari— menghindar dari Naruto.

Punggung kecil Sakura tak terlihat lagi begitu dia sudah keluar melalui jalan pintu depan..

"Brengsek!"

Sekepergian Sakura dari ruangan luas tersebut, satu umpatan muak terlontar secara geram.

Genggaman tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Rahang kokohnya mengeras, dan wajahnya nampak geram. Urat-urat di bagian punggung tangannya saling bermunculan, sedemekian kemudian satu tumbukan penuh emosi melayang lalu menghantam dinding tembok yang terdapat di dekat tangga.

"Sial!" Umpatan kembali terdengar..

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dari dinding yang ia hantam. Meninggalkan tembok semen tersebut, dan menghiraukan bekas lingkaran retak samar yang tercipta di sana karena ulahnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit, bahkan sudah terlanjur remuk dalam genggaman sang kakak, hingga ia tak bisa lagi meresapi rasa denyut— sakit pada punggung tangannya yang mengeluarkan bercak darah.

Pemuda itu meremas surai panjangnya, bahkan sampai tega menjambaknya. Ia terlampau hancur untuk bertahan. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menerima kenyataan pahit, dan ia tak berdaya menerima kenyataan menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, bahwa sosok Sakura telah pergi dari sisinya.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam sepanjang usia ke delapan belas tahun. Hari ini, di masa remajanya Naruto menumpahkan deraian air matanya ke lantai. Tangis senyapnya terurai tanpa bisa di tahan, serta kedua lututnya membentur lantai.

Pria muda itu menangis dalam diam, berlutut dengan tumpahan liquidnya yang berjatuhan membasahi lantai...

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

 **Blamm!**

Pintu mobil tertutup setelah Sakura masuk. Bekapan erat terhadap mulutnya ia buka. Dahinya tersandar pada setir, lalu suara isak tangis terdengar di dalam ruang mobil sedan tersebut.

Perempuan itu menangis. Menumpahkan segala rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan. Tangisnya semakin pecah, bahkan hingga tersedu-sedu tatkala sosok sang adik pirang tercinta membayangi fikirannya.

"Hiks hiks... N–naruto.." Suaranya terdengar serak karena sangking banyaknya mengeluarkan air mata.

Kedua tangan kurus Sakura menggapai setir mobil. Bukan untuk mengemudikannya, melainkan malah di jadikan sebagai tempat cengkraman erat dari genggamam jari-jemarinya terlampiaskan. Raungan tangisnya semakin pecah ketika tangis Naruto yang tak ia ketahui mampu menyayat hatinya dari jarak yang tak terhitung.

Sakura tidak tahu kalau saat ini Naruto sedang menangisi dirinya. Namun karena perasaan mereka yang saling terhubung, ia jadi dapat ikut merasakan rasa perih yang Naruto rasakan.

Atau bahkan, rasa perih itu lebih berlari kencang kearahnya...

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumah ini!"

Mendapat tudingan raskas tersebut, membuat perhatian fokus Kushina teralihkan dari lembaran kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menengadahkan kepala, dan menatap sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Sayang, panggil Sakura dengan sebutan kakak.." Tak langsung menjawab, Kushina malah membelokan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak menahan Sakura saat dia meminta izin untuk hidup di luar sana!" Kembali tudingan yang nyaris serupa menuntut Kushina agar wanita itu segera menjelaskan tentang kepergian Sakura.

Wanita nyaris mencapai umur setengah baya itu meninggalkan kursinya, dan melangkah pelan menghampiri tempat Naruto berdiri bersama dengan raut dinginnya.

"Ibu tak bisa menolak paksaan dari kakakmu.." Tangan kurus Kushina menyentuh bahu tinggi Naruto, lalu mengelus pipi halus sang putra. "Kakakmu ingin belajar hidup sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya menjalani hidup jauh dari orang tua, dan belajar ingin hidup mandiri secara bersamaan."

Naruto memegang tangan Kushina, dan segera melepaskan sentuhan lembut itu darinya. Kushina terkesiap karena mendapat penolakan, dan bertambah remuk pula gumpalan hatinya kala ucapan pedas Naruto terlontar kepadanya.

"Dari dulu kau ubahnya. Egois, dan selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Kau dan para wanita simpanan Suamimu itu.. kalian semu sama saja." Naruto menunjukan tatapan bengisnya. "Sama-sama wanita penggila harta!"

Kata-kata tajam Naruto bagaikan Katana yang mampu menebas isi hati Kushina..

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau sangat membenci Ibu."

Sebelum menjawab, Naruto lebih memilih untuk berbalik membelakangi Kushina. "Jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri." Kemudian setelah itu ia bergegas melangkah dari ruang pribadi Kushina.

Ibu dari dua anak itu menundukan kepala. Menutupi wajah terpukulnya di balik helaian merah miliknya. Tahu ataupun tidak.. toh, Naruto juga tak peduli apa bila melihat air mata Kushina jatuh bertumpahan.

Namikaze muda itu sudah muak dengan semuanya...

Muak dengan Ibunya yang kelewat mencintai harta dan terlalu tinggi mengambung harga diri. Muak dengan Ayahnya yang suka bermain wanita, dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membayar kupu-kupu malam. Ia muak! Muak dengan segalanya!

Hanya satu orang yang tak pernah membuat Naruto muak. Malah sebaliknya. Orang itu bisa membuat hatinya berdesir hangat, dan bisa membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang dari seseorang. Cara perempuan itu memperhatikan dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan, terkadang bisa juga membuatnya sedikit merasa jengkel.

Naruto tak begitu suka dengan cara perhatian seperti itu, karena ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia bukan bocah ingusan yang harus di antar saat pergi ke sekolah dan pulang di jemput. Dan juga, ia bukan bocah manja yang makan saja mesti di suapi.

Mengingat semua kenangan tentang Sakura, tanpa di sadari air mata Naruto lagi-lagi tumpah mengaliri pipinya. Namun buru-buru ia menyeka wajahnya dengan gerakan kasar. Ia tak mau di cap sebagai pria cengeng seperti banci.

"Sial! Ini sangat memalukan.."

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Sebuah ponsel pintar terlempar jauh, lalu membentur dinding semen hingga memecahkan kaca dari layarnya. Ponsel yang telah remuk itu tergeletak di lantai, dan terabaikan oleh si pelaku lemparan tersebut.

Sakura mendudukan bokong di tepi ranjang. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya sendiri guna menenangkan gejolak amarah yang berkobar— ganas dalam dirinya. Kepala pinknya tertunduk, dan kelopak lentiknya mengatup.

Foto itu.. foto saat Naruto mencium Ino tersebar ke Social Media. Mata Sakura bagaikan terbakar kala melihatnya, oleh sebab itu ia lebih memilih menghancurkan ponselnya dari pada terus-terusan melihat foto yang bisa membuat rasa perih menjalar dalam hatinya. Begitu sakit.

"Haruskah aku menghabisi gadis kecil itu." Perempuan berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu berdesis tajam. Mengucapkan kata-kata dengan nada membunuh.

Sakura membuka jaket panjang lengan yang membalut tubuh kecilnya, lalu menanggalkan jaket penghangat tersebut di sandaran kursi setelah itu kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan. Berjalan menuju letak jendela kaca milik apartement sewanya.

Perempuan berparas cantik sekaligus manis itu berdiri di muka jendela. Mengamati jalanan yang di padati kendaraan, dan sesekali mengerjapkan mata. Telapak lembutnya menyentuh kaca jendela, lantas mengelus permukaan transparan tersebut saat merasa embun dari cuaca ekstrim berhasil masuk menembus apartement tersebut.

Sakura mematut dirinya melalui kaca jendela yang menampakan dirinya dengan pandangan samar. Terlalu lama menatap diri, hingga kemudian sosok wanita dalam kaca bening tersebut secara tiba-tiba berganti wujud menjadi sesosok pria tampan berambut pirang kepucatan dengan gaya layu.

Sakura mengelus sosok halusinasi tersebut. Bibir mungilnya melengkung ke atas. Merekahkan segaris senyum di sana.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mendatangiku dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadaku, Naruto.." Senyum menang terpatri lalu menghiasi wajah mulus wanita itu. "Aku percaya, kau pasti akan datang."

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya sendirian dalam keheningan tanpa melihat badan mungil sang kakak, kini Naruto berada di dalam kamar untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Ia tengah berbaring di atas ranjang sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan raut dingin.

Dalam beberapa detik, terkadang kelopak sipit pria itu mengerjap...

 **"Naruto, aku mencintaimu..."**

Suara bayang-bayang Sakura memenuhi isi fikiran Naruto. Ia terdiam, mengingat kembali kenangan pahit— manisnya saat bersama Sakura yang terlalu kerap mengungkapkan perasaan 'jatuh cinta' atau 'sangat mencintaimu' kepadanya secara langsung dan terang-terangan.

Ketika Sakura mengatakan 'cinta', tak tahu kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang janggal dalam hati Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia tak begitu membenci satu kalimat frontal itu. Namun, ego dan gengsi dalam dirinyalah yang membenci ungkapan tulus Sakura.

Ahh! Tidak, bukan membenci. Tetapi ia hanya tak mau mengakuinya saja, tidak ada alasan lain lagi selain dari alasan tersebut.

 **"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."**

Ungkapan itu terus terngiang dalam benak Naruto. Bahkan sudah terekam jelas dalam memory otaknya. Sudah tersimpan dalam file terpentingnya.

Entahlah.. Naruto juga tak tahu. Entah karena ia merindukan kalimat terang-terangan itu, atau hanya sedang merindukan sosok Sakura hingga berdampak pada ungkapan cinta tersebut.

Jika mengaku yang sejujurnya. Sebenarnya ada terbesit perasaan bahagia dalam hati Naruto pada saat ungkapan cinta Sakura terungkap secara frontal padanya. Tapi itulah masalahnya, gengsinya yang menolak untuk mengakui semua apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura.

Pemuda itu bangun meninggalkan bantal putih yang menjadi tempat kepalanya berbaring. Tangan kokohnya memanjang kearah meja, lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di sana.

Tatapan Naruto terfokus pada layar datar ponsel. Jempolnya terus mengusap dan terkadang menyentuh kaca layar. Mengutak-atik ponsel hingga kemudian nomor contact Sakura ia temukan di sana.

Gerakan jari Naruto terhenti ketika ia hendak memanggil contact tersebut...

"Rasanya agak aneh." Ia bergumam pelan sambil terus menatap lekat contact bernama Sakura tersebut.

Cukup lama terdiam berkutat dengan isi hati, sebelum akhirnya Naruto meletakan kembali ponsel di tangannya ke atas meja. Ia mengurungkan niat, membatalkan usulan untuk menelfon Sakura dan lebih memilih kembali membaringkan badan.

Lagi-lagi gengsi tinggi yang menjadi penghalang terbesarnya untuk memiliki Sakura...

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

"Sakura, siapa pria di sana? Aku baru melihatnya. Dan sepertinya dia pelajar dari Konoha Senior High School.."

Perhatian Sakura beralih mengikuti kemana arah pandang Karin tertuju. Ia tertegun selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Di sana, di dekat gerbang University Konoha. Nampak sosok Naruto sedang berdiri tenang sambil bersandar di tiang gerbang di tengah memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

Sakura bergegas menghampiri keberadaan Naruto. "Aku duluan.." Ia berpamit kepada Karin dan Samui, lalu langsung meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terheran di buatnya.

"Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi pedophilia?" Samui mengangkat bahu, tak tahu mau menjawab apa dari pertanyaan konyol Karin.

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

"Naruto!" Si pemilik nama bergerak, dan menolehkan kepala kearah panggilan tersebut. Sakura mengulum senyum. Ia menghampirinya lalu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ingin jujur kepadaku?" Mendengarnya, membuat dengus malas lolos dari Naruto. Sakura berjalan, dan berpindah tempat untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan sang adik.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menjemputmu pulang.." Sakura mendengus. "Ayo, ikut pulang ke rumah bersamaku." Ajak sang adik, namun tetap saja masih menggunakan kalimat datar yang— terkesan angkuh.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura berbalik, hendak kembali ke kampus. "Sana, pulanglah sendiri." Usirnya, kemudian membuka langkah.

"Tak baik untuk wanita bodoh sepertimu hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang menjaga."

Peringatan itu tetap tak meruntuhkan kekerasan hati Sakura. "Huh! Memang apa pedulimu." Ketusnya, setelah itu bersedekap sambil kembali melangkah.

Naruto menghela nafas malas. "Sakura!" Ia menangkap gesit lengan kurus sang kakak. Menahan langkahnya. "Katakan! Dimana alamat tempat tinggalmu yang bisa aku kunjungi!?"

Sakura memutar badan, dan kembali menghadap kearah Naruto. "Untuk apa aku beritahu kalau kau datang hanya sekedar mengunjungiku saja." Naruto terkesiap mendengarnya. "Aku maunya, kau datang dan menyatakan cinta kepadaku." Ucapan Sakura selanjutnya kontan membungkam Naruto dalam kebisuan.

Sakura mendekat pada Naruto. "Akan kuberi tahu.." Nadanya terdengar seduktif di telinga Naruto. "Tapi, aku tak akan menerima dirimu bila kau datang hanya untuk mengunjungiku saja." Imbuhnya kemudian, lantas membuka langkah mundur.

Naruto terdiam samkbil mengerjapkan mata sipitnya selama berkali-kali. Sakura menyeringai melihat Naruto yang telah ia buat tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku menyewa apartement Akatsuki. Kau bisa datang ke sana, dan menemukan kamarku di barisan nomor 408.." Dapat Naruto lihat dengan jelas, cara Sakura menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang kali ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

Entah kenapa, melihat tatapan Sakura yang seolah sedang menggoda, membuat hasrat Naruto bangkit dengan cepat. Tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, hingga ada perasaan aneh yang mengalir pelan dalam nadinya.

'Sial' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Diam-diam ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan gejolak aneh yang menghampiri dirinya secara tiba-tiba.

Rasa aneh itu memang sebelumnya pernah Naruto rasakan, tapi ia selalu bisa menahannya. Ketika Sakura mendatangi kamarnya di tengah malam, lalu membisikan kata-kata cinta tepat di telinganya. Gejolak itu datang menghampirinya, datang dan membisikan kalimat untuk menjadikan sang kakak sebagai miliknya seorang.

Tapi, berkat gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi, pertahanan kokoh Naruto mampu mengalahkan bisikan setan di telinganya. Ia berhasil menolak godaan Sakura, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar dan lebih memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura membelakangi Naruto. "Aku tahu, malam ini kau pasti akan datang.." Ucapnya yakin sembari melihat ke samping. "Bukan untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya."

Naruto nampak tertegun, namun ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan Sakura berbicara.

"Tapi, aku harap kau tak akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang sudah kau buat sendiri." Usai menuntaskan peringatan terakhirnya, Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak kalut memilih keputusannya sendiri.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri tak bergerak. Blue safir tajam miliknya terus memerhatikan punggung kecil Sakura yang kian menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Perempuan di sana semakin jauh.. jauh.. dan jauh. Hingga kemudian dia kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Dia tampan.." Samui berkomentar mengenai Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menganggunya, karena dia milikku."

Karin dan Samui menatap Sakura secara bersamaan. "Apa dia tak terlalu muda untukmu?" Karin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Samui.

"Tentu saja tidak. Umur kami hanya terpaut empat tahun." Senyum— kemengangan bertengger di wajah Sakura. "Wajahku terlihat lebih muda dari dia yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Orang tidak akan tahu jika tak mengetahui semuanya secara rinci."

Karin dan Samui menggelengkan kepala. "Ya sudahlah, terserahmu saja." Samui berjalan. "Ayo!"

Sakura ikut melangkah bersama kedua temannya. Di tengah berjalan, ia membisakan diri melihat ke belakang. Memerhatikan sosok Naruto di sana, yang nampak sedang terus menatap dirinya tanpa ada ekspresi semacam apapun di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

'Kau milikku.'

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

"Sakura, kau tinggal di mana sekarang?"

Perempuan yang di tanyai itu berhenti mencatat untuk sejenak. "Apartement Akatsuki." Usai menjawab, ia kembali mencoretkan ujung pulpen di tangannya pada kertas kosong.

"Boleh aku main ke sana?"

Kini Sakura menengadah, dan menatap pemuda Uchiha bungsu di depan mejanya. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menyentuh tengkuk. Mata hitam kelam miliknya bergerak. "Hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja, dan..." Sebelum melanjutkan, pria berdandan emo itu berdehem lebih dulu. "Yah.. kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Imbuhnya setelah itu, sukses membuat Kiba tersedak ludah karena omongannya.

Diam-diam, segaris senyum tipis tercipta di bibir ranum Sakura. 'Lumayan, bisa di jadikan umpan.' Batinnya berkata. 'Persiapkanlah dirimu, Naruto.'

"Dasar gila!" Umpat Kiba di belakang Sakura duduk.

Sasuke melirik datar lelaki bergigi taring itu. "Kau yang gila, dasar mesum! Bukan bersenang-senang sex yang kumaksud, tapi bersenang-senang seperti pergi kencan, jalan-jalan dan bermain di taman kota.." Ia mendecih pada Kiba yang hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi penjelasan darinya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana, Sakura?" Tanyanya pada wanita berwajah datar itu. "Boleh 'kah?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendongak. Membalas tatapan dari sepasang manik onyx di depannya. "Tentu.. kau boleh datang, dan pastinya kita akan bersenang-senang bersama..."

Mendengar ucapan frontal tersebut, membuat senyum kemenangan Kiba dapati di wajah dingin Sasuke. Ia mendecih muak, dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Bokong bebek sialan!" Kiba menggerutu di sela langkah jengkelnya.

"Aku mendengarnya, Puppy.." Sasuke menyahut datar, lantas kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum simpul di sela memerhatikan paras cantik sang wanita pinkish tersebut.

'Malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Naruto.'

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Begitu masuk ke dalam klub malam, house dj yang lebih dulu menyapa Naruto. Langkah tenangnya menyusuri lorong, dan melewati para penjaga klub tempat perkumpulan orang dewasa tersebut.

Blue safir miliknya bergerak meneliti tempat para Bar-tender melayani tamu. Ketika matanya mendapati Gaara, iapun bergegas menyusul sang sahabat bata ke sana.

"Beri aku minuman, Gaara."

Gaara melihat ke asal suara datar tersebut. Ia tersenyum begitu mengetahui sosok lelaki pirang yang tengah menarik kursi bulat. "Tumben sekali?"

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. "Tidak boleh 'kah?" Gaara tertawa mendengarnya, membuat pria cenderung itu mendengus karenanya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sang pemuda bata menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas, baru kemudian ia sodorkan kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Gaara mengangguk kecil, lalu menghampiri tamu pendatang baru yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada.

Begitu usai meneguk alkohol sodoran dari Gaara, ponsel dalam saku jaket Naruto berdering satu kali. Ada pesan masuk, iapun segera merogoh letak ponselnya tersimpan.

Layar datar tersebut terbuka kala jempol kasar Naruto mengusapnya...

 **From:** _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Jangan menyesali keputusanmu. Datanglah sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat!**_

Mendapat pesan singkat tersebut, sukses membelalakan kedua mata sipit Naruto. Ia beranjak cepat dari kursinya, dan bergegas keluar dari celah meja Bar-tender yang menghimpit bagian pinggangnya.

"Naruto! Kau mau kemana? kenapa terburu-buru!?"

Tudingan Gaara berhasil menghentinkan langkah tergesa Naruto. "Masalah lagi.." Sahut pria itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Kali ini masalah yang berbeda."

Gaara yang mendengar jawaban dari sana hanya bisa mengangguk paham. "Semoga lekas kelar."

"Terimakasih."

Dan setelahnya, Naruto bergegas keluar meninggalkan klub malam dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Fikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan kenekatan Sakura yang entah ingin melakukan apa.

Gaara memerhatikan lorong klub tempat punggung lebar Naruto menghilang. "Ternyata jadi orang kaya tak senyaman seperti yang aku bayangkan.." Ia berujar dengan suara pelan. "Malangnya nasibmu, Naruto."

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Saat pintu apartement Sakura terbuka, Sasuke Uchiha nampak sedang berdiri di luar sana sambil menggenggam setangkai mawar merah di tanganya. Ia memamerkan senyum simpul lalu menyerahkan mawarnya kepada Sakura.

"Tepat, aku tak salah kamar."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Silahkan masuk!" Sasuke mengangguk kecil, dan melangkah masuk melewati Sakura yang tengah menghirup wangi lembut dari kelopak mawar.

Pintu kembali tertutup...

Jade terang milik Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang melangkah disebelahnya. "Apa tadi kau kesulitan mencari letak kamarku?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali."

Sakura senang mendengarnya. "Hm.. baguslah."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, membuat Sakura juga ikut berhenti karenanya. "Hal menyenangkan seperti apa?"

Sakura gelagapan seketika. "Umm…"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bercinta?"

Sakura membuang nafas, lalu tersenyum nakal. "Menurutmu." Pria itu menghadap padanya. Mempertemukan padangan mata mereka secara langsung.

"Ja—hmp!"

Sasuke tak sempat mersepons ucapan nakal Sakura begitu tengkuknya di tarik dengan gesit. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya di pagut secara ganas. Seringainya kian melebar, merasa senang dengan perlakuan Sakura kepadanya. Pria emo itu diam dan menurut kala Sakura membalik badannya hingga ia memunggungi puntu.

 **BRAAKK!**

Seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan cara menerjangnya pakai kaki...

Sasuke tak menyadari dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Terlalu langka mendapati Sakura bersikap seagresif ini, hingga ia lupa dengan segala apapun. Perempuan merah muda itu menyeringai lebar, memamerkan ia yang sedang mencium Sasuke kepada sorang pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Sakura mencengkram mesra tengkuk Sasuke. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto, dan sedikit memiringkan kepala guna mempermudahkannya untuk lebih dalam lagi melumat bibir Sasuke.

Melihat sajian di depan matanya, membuat amarah Naruto memuncak drastis. Darahnya mendidih, bahkan naik hingga ke ujung kepala. Ia melangkah masuk kemudian bergegas menghampiri kedua insan di dalam sana dan langsung menarik sang pria hingga terlepas dari Sakura.

"BRENGSEK!"

Satu pukulan keras melayang di pipi Sasuke, membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke hadapan pintu, kemudian mendorong lelaki emo itu sampai keluar dari apartement sang kakak.

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan MEMBUNUHMU BAJINGAN!" Peringatan Naruto meninggi di akhir kata. Pintu langsung ia tutup dengan cara membantingnya kasar. Tak memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk protes ataupun melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat sambil mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Dasar lelaki brengsek!" Ia berbalik lalu meninggalkan apartement Sakura bersama dengan hati dongkol dan amarah memuncak secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Jari jempol milik Sakura bergerak mengusap bibir bagian bawahnya sambil menunjukan seringai kemenangannya kepada Naruto. Ia puas setelah membuat adik pirangnya itu terbakar dengan api cemburu.

Sakura memenangkan permainan mereka...

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah cepat. Amarah masih menyelimuti seluruh dirinya, dan api cemburu berkobar ganas dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar cemburu. Ia sakit, juga perih melihat Sakura telah mengotori bibir sucinya dengan pria lain.

Naruto tak rela menerima kejadian tadi, karena cuma dirinya seorang yang boleh merasakan bibir peach sang kakak. Walau ia belum pernah melumatnya sekalipun.

Sakura membiarkan Naruto menarik pinggangnya, dan ia juga pasrah kala bibirnya di serang secara ganas. Ia bahkan semakin menambahkan kelebaran pada seringanya, dan bersorak dalam hati atas kemenangan terbesarnya. Kedua pergelangan Sakura meraih leher Naruto lalu bergelayut di sana.

Persetan dengan ego, gengsi, harga diri dan semuanya. Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia lelah. Lelah terus berlari dari perasaan, dan lelah terus berlindung di belakang gengsinya. Biarkan ia membebaskan diri, dan biarkan ia memiliki Sakura seutuhnya.

Pria itu membalik badan Sakura, menghadapkan wanita itu pada meja. Tangannya bergerak brutal menyingkap kasar piyama daster dari sebagian pinggang Sakura. Ia menggigit kasar cuping telinga Sakura dari arah belakang, lalu membuka baju dan resleting celananya sendiri dengan tergesa.

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Ugh— Naru.. p–pelan-pel— akhh!" Tangannya mencengkram surai sutra sang adik ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras mendesak paksa tubuh sempitnya untuk masuk.

Terlalu cepat. Tentu. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, karena ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya...

Sudah tidak ada lagi kesabaran, dan hilang sudah sentuhan lembut Naruto pada Sakura. Ia terlanjur kecewa. Jiwa kasihnya telah hilang. Untuk itu jangan menyalahkan dirinya bila Sakura tak henti-henti memekik karena ulahnya.

"Terimalah hukumanmu."

Piyama yang tadi membalut tubuh Sakura sudah tiada, tersobek-sobek dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Serpihan kain bekas robekan berjatuhan dari atas, berserak di lantai yang terdapat tetesan darah segar di dekatnya.

Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan erat. Menahan rasa perih yang ketara di bagian selangkangannya ketika benda 'keras' berkepala 'tumpul' milik Naruto berhasil merobek selaput kegadisannya. Wajah merah padamnya bertekuk merasakan rasa dua duniawi sekaligus.

Perih bercampur nikmat...

Geraman Naruto lolos, dan terdengar seperti auman singa kelaparan. Kedua tangannya merambat naik lalu mencopot secara paksa bra merah dari dada 'pas' Sakura. Ia menyeringai ketika baru menyadari satu hal yang tak ia sadari sejak ia berhasil merenggut 'kesucian' sang kakak merah muda.

"Sudah bersiap-siap rupanya." Bisikan hangat menguar tepat di dekat telinga Sakura. "Langsung basah, tanpa pelindung celana dalam." Dan di detik berikutnya, pacuan liar menyodok Sakura dari belakang, membuat jeritan nikmat ia lepaskan tanpa sengaja dari bibir mungilnya. Suaranya tak bisa ditahan.

Jari-jemari lentik milik wanita itu berpegangan erat pada sudut meja, bahkan sampai mencengkramnya dengan geram. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seolah ada sentruman listrik yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ia lemah. Ia tak berdaya dalam kendali Naruto.

Jika saja pinggulnya tak di cengkram, mungkin saat Sakura sudah ambruk di lantai basah yang berlendir dan lengket.

"Aahhh!"

Mendengar suara desahan manis itu, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menggeram. Satu betis jenjang sang kakak ia angkat, lalu meletakannya di atas meja yang menjadi tempat Sakura berpegangan erat. Tangan kanannya pergi ke depan kemudian meraih dada Sakura dan bergegas meremasnya.

Satu tangan kiri Sakura beralih pegangan. Meraih lengan berotot Naruto dan menjadikannya sebagai tiang pertahanan dari guncangan liar tubuhnya.

Erangan dan pekikan mungil tiada henti-hentinya terlepas.

Pacuan Naruto semakin bertambah cepat ketika merasakan puncaknya akan segera tiba menyusul Sakura yang sudah berkali-kali keluar duluan. Hidung mancungnya terselip di lekukan leher berpeluh Sakura, dan terus menggeram saat merasakan cengkraman rapat pada miliknya.

"Aarggh!"

"Narutohhh~"

Sakura terpekik pelan yang terdengar manja begitu tubuhnya mendapat guncangan hebat saat sentakan dari pria di belakangnya mulai menggila. Ia bahkan sampai kewalahan untuk bertahan saat mendapat sodokan keras dari Naruto di dalam tubuhnya. Tersentak begitu cepat dan brutal, hingga nafas keduanya saling berhamburan keluar dari masing-masing hidung dan mulut yang terbuka.

Mereka sama-sama tersengal hebat. Menikmati persetubuhan mereka, membiarkan keringat membanjiri tubuh panas mereka, dan tak lelah terus mengerang, mendesah, melenguh dan menggeram.

Keduanya bahkan sudah melupakan tali persaudaraan yang mengikat mereka, dan membiarkan perasaan mereka saling terbalaskan satu— sama lain. Menyahutkan cinta mereka, dan menjalani hubungan terlarang.

Toh, mereka sudah tak peduli lagi...

Persetan dengan semuanya...

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Tak henti-hentinya dan tiada lelahnya Sakura menyunggingkan segaris senyum manis di bibir membengkaknya. Ujung telunjuknya bergerak, bermain-main di dada telanjang Naruto. Kepala merah mudanya bergeming untuk membenarkan posisi tumpuannya di lengan berotot sang adik.

"Naruto.."

"..." Pemuda yang di panggil itu diam tak menyahut. Malah memalingkan wajah dari Sakura. Ia melihat ke arah la. Menghindari tatapan dari sang kakak dan memilih untuk memerhatikan jendela kaca dari tempatnya berbaring.

Malam yang gemerlap terlihat di luar sana...

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Naruto.." Ia mengulangi lagi panggilannya. Kali ini dengan desakan paksa dalam nada mengambeknya.

"Hn."

Akhirnya wanita pinkish itu mendapat respons...

Sang Namikaze sulung tertawa cekikikan. "Kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya selepas itu.

"..." Tidak ada sahutan.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Ayo katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!" Perempuan itu menyentuh pipi Naruto, lalu memaksa wajah tampan tersebut agar menoleh kearahnya.

Pria itu berkeras hati. Menahan wajahnya agar tak menoleh...

Di tengah merasa kesal, Sakura masih bisa mengurai senyum geli. "Iishh! Naruto.. kau ini." Sungutnya, dan terus memaksa agar lelaki itu mau melihat kearahnya.

Akhirnya Naruto bergeming...

Pria muda itu meninggalkan bantal, kemudian berada di atas Sakura. "Ya, aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu. Puas!" Begitu usai, Naruto langsung menyambar bibir mungil Sakura. Memagutnya seraya mengungkung sisi dada perempuan pinkish tersebut.

Di sela kecupan mereka, senyum riang masih setia bertengger di paras merona Sakura. "Aku juga mencintaimu.. bahkan lebih dari betapa sangatnya kau mencintaiku." Ia berucap di sela kecupan ringan mereka.

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Seberapa besar?" Ia menyeringai. Menggoda wanita di bawahnya.

Pergelangan kurus Sakura melingkari bagian leher Naruto. "Tak seluas samudra, dan tak sebesar gunung.." Ujung hidung pria itu ia kecup. "Tapi setulus hatiku. sedetak jantungku. Sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku mencintaimu, sangaaat...mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini agak lebar dari yang biasanya. "Hey! Aku masih marah padamu soal kejadian tadi."

Sakura terkikik. "Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Jemari lentiknya tersemat dalam helaian sutra milik Naruto, sambil matanya menatap penuh cinta pemuda bermata sipit di atasnya itu.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Naruto. "Tak sulit.." Ucapnya pelan. Mendekati telinga Sakura, dan membisikan sesuatu di sana.

Suhu panas di wajah Sakura kian meningkat...

Naruto menjauh, kembali mempertemukan tatapan mereka. "Bagaimana, hm!?" Satu alis tipisnya terangkat tinggi. Ia menyeringai lebar ketika mendapati kulit pipi di bawahnya semakin memerah pekat.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Dasar mesum!" Hidung mancung Naruto ia pencet dengan gemas, mencubitnya manja sampai meninggalkan semburat merah samar di ujung daging lancip tersebut.

Naruto turut tertawa saat melihat Sakura tertawa. Kepalanya merunduk, kemudian saling menyatukan kening juga menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka. "Mau atau tidak?"

Jemari milik Sakura meninggalkan rambut Naruto. "Baiklah, aku terima hukumanku." Jawabnya kemudian, setelah ia itu menjauhkan Naruto dari atasnya lalu bergegas bangun dari rebahnya.

Semburat samar yang langka muncul di kulit pipi Naruto kini tercipta tak kasap mata begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam selimut mereka.

'Sial!'

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

– **The End** **–**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **09:30 AM.**

Tangan kecil Sakura memeluk bagian pinggang kokoh Naruto. Kepalanya bersandar di punggung lebar Naruto. Wajahnya menghadap ke samping, menatap keluar jendela yang tengah di tembusi oleh sinar matahari pagi.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lalukan semalam!"

Minato Namikaze berdiri di muka pintu dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Bercinta hingga sepuasnya! Bahkan, spermaku masuk semuanya ke dalam rahim Sakura."

Lutut Kushina lemah setelah mendengar jawaban cuek dari Naruto. Ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Wanita berambut merah itu nyaris ambruk...

"Kushina!" Minato langsung menangkap Kushina dengan sigap kala ia menyadari ketidak— berdayaan sang Istri dalam menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang mereka dapat.

Saat keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke kantor, tiba-tiba Minato menawari Kushina untuk bersama-sama pergi mengunjungi apartement baru putri sulung mereka. Dan tentunya Kushina tak menolak, karena sudah beberapa hari yang lewat ia ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat tinggal Sakura.

Setibanya sepasang Suami dan Istri jarang rukun itu di apartement Sakura, mereka langsung masuk saat menyadari pintu depan Sakura tak terkunci. Melangkah langsung ke kamar lalu membuka pintu kamar yang juga tak di kunci.

Begitu pintu kamar tidur terbuka, keduanya langsung mendapati kedua anak mereka nampak tengah begumul mesra di atas ranjang Queen Size. Mengabaikan segala hal di sekitarnya, dan terus saling bercumbu tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu.

Kushina shock seketika saat melihatnya. Minato juga begitu, tak kalah shock dari sang istri.

Padahal sepasang kakak dan adik tersebut tahu dengan kehadiran kedua orang tua mereka. Namun mereka tak peduli, malah mercumbu semakin panas di depan mata Minato dan Kushina secara terang-terang. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura menghentikan Naruto. Bangun menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh telanjangnya dengan Naruto, lalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung polos sang adik. Ia berdiam di sana sembari memeluk pinggang Naruto dari arah belakang.

Kepala pinky perempuan itu bersandar penuh pada pertahanan kokoh Naruto, dan sesekali membaui aroma peluh di kulit punggung Naruto.

"Sakura! Sebagai seorang kakak kau seharusnya tahu bahwa yang kalian lakukan semalam adalah kesalahan besar." Minato berjongkok, memangku kepala lemah Kushina menggunakan pergelangan tangannya. Ia menengadah, menatap kedua anaknya yang nampak acuh tak acuh di atas ranjang sana.

"Kami tahu."

Bukan Sakura yang menyahut, tetapi Naruto.

Kushina menangis pelan. "K–kenapa jadi seperti ini..." Minato menunduk dan menatap dirinya yang tampak kacau. "A–apa salahku, h–hingga Kami-sama memberi hukuman seberat ini kepadaku.." Racaunya di sela menumpahkan air mata. Menangis dalam pangkuan Minato.

"Atas dasar apa kalian sampai melakukan dosa sebesar ini.."

"Berdasarkan cinta."

Kali ini Sakura yang menyahut. Tak ada rasa bersalah dalam ucapannya, ia malah berani mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada sang Ayah. Di balik punggung lebar Naruto, ia tengah tersenyum bahagia di sana.

"Kami-sama...!" Kushina meraung lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. "Tolonglah aku." Minato panik ketika merasakan tubuh kurus Kushina dalam sanggahannya semakin melemah.

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Kushina mulai terkatup.

"Kushina! Hey! Sadarlah!" Lelaki setengah baya itu mengguncang pelan tubuh Kushina, dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi tirusnya.

"..." Alih-alih mau mendapat jawaban, bahkan respons dalam bentuk apa-pun tak Minato rasakan. Istrinya itu terlalu kaget, hingga shock dan membuatnya depresi lalu pingsan.

"Kalian.." Minato memandang lurus ke depan. Menatap tajam kedua insan di sana. Lebih tepatnya hanya ke arah Naruto saja, karena Sakura sedang menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya di belakang punggung lebar Naruto.

"Kalian apa!? Ayah?" Sang putra menantangnya. Membalas tatapan darinya, juga dengan sorot tajam— bahkan terbaca penuh dengan kebencian dari cara safir tajam itu memandangnya. "Kalian tak pernah menghargai perasaan anak kalian sendiri, lalu untuk apa juga kami harus menghargai kalian."

Nafas Minato tertahan. Terkecat setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan ini salah. Kalian harus sadar akan hal itu!" Ia berdiri kemudian membopong tubuh lemah Kushina.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan juga salah!" Nada Naruto meninggi. "Kami terabaikan! Tumbuh tanpa merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua!" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto. Menghimpit tubuh telanjang mereka di dalam gumulan selimut. "Kalian berdua sama egoisnya."

Minato berbalik. "Cukup sampai disini dulu. Ingat! Urusan kita masih belum selesai." Ia bergegas pergi keluar meninggalkan tempat Sakura menetap dan segera membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan eratnya begitu menyadari kepala Naruto tertunduk. "Naruto.." Ia meraih tangan pria itu, lalu menggenggamnya. "Apa kau menyesal?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping, dan melihat kearahnya. "Kau menyesal?" Sakura terkesiap sesaat, sebelum kemudian menggeleng cepat. Membantah pertanyaan tersebut.

Genggaman tangan Sakura mendapat balasan. "Tak bisa aku sesali lagi, karena hatiku sudah terlanjur memilih dirimu." Tangan Naruto terangkat menyentuh pipi Sakura lalu mengelusnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. Ia memegang tangan lebar Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya. Sambil terpejam, kecupan dari bibirnya ia berikan pada punggung tangan hangat tersebut.

"Kau pelengkap hidupku. Surgaku. Duniaku. Siang dan malamku. Kesedihanku dan sumber kebahagiaanku." Sebelah tangan Naruto ia raih lagi, dan menggenggam keduanya. "Dirimu segalanya bagiku."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia bergeming dari duduknya untuk mendekat pada Sakura. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya. Perempuan itu mengangguk riang, tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang terpasang lebar di wajahnya yang cantik.

Sakura merona ketika dahi lebarnya mendapat kecupan dari bibir merah Naruto. "I love you.." Bisik pria itu kemudian bergantian mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"I love you too.. love you so much, My Naruto."

.

.

.

.

– **OWARI–**

 **Sankyu^^**

.

.

.

Fyuhh! Akhirnya fic nista ini kelar juga...

Eerrrr.. gimana? Pantesnya ini disebut lime atau lemon? Kyk-nya lime deh ya? **#Plakk** Wkwkwk :D


End file.
